


伪命题

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	伪命题

是夜，街头却人群熙攘，亮了近一个月的彩灯在这一天迎来了它们真正的大日子，五彩斑斓的灯光似乎比以往的任何一天都要绚烂。夜幕中温柔地飘扬着洁白的雪花，路边积了一层厚厚的雪，为这座喧闹的城市增添了一分宁静的气氛。  
这天是平安夜，是相叶挥别他20年的少年时光，正式成人的日子。  
自高中毕业以来交往了近两年的恋人在这一天邀请他去家中共度节日，相叶走在五光十色的街头，看着来来往往的情侣，脚步也不觉变得匆忙。  
二宫自大学毕业以来就离开了父母独自居住，在两人确认交往后相叶也来造访过几次，然而二宫却从来不让他在家里过夜，交往至今，这还是他第一次主动向相叶发出邀请。  
其中暗含的意味，不言而喻。

相叶拎着给二宫准备的圣诞礼物站在了公寓门口，期待的情绪裹挟着一丝紧张，将心脏一点点充盈。  
他在夜色中长长呼出一口白色的雾气，稳下心神按响了门铃。  
门内的脚步声由远及近，房门打开，那个让相叶想了一路的身影施施然立于玄关，令他移不开视线。  
二宫穿了一件宽大的毛绒睡衣，领口开到肩膀，袖子却长过了手背。两条嫩白的细腿却直接暴露在空气中，双足被门口灌进来的寒风一激泛起一片粉，玉珠似的脚趾勾着相叶的目光蜷起，透出一股无声的诱惑。  
“快进来吧，晚饭已经做好了。”  
二宫仿佛没有发现相叶在看到他时的呆愣，神情无比自然地向他招呼了一声便转身走回屋内。  
相叶望着他睡衣帽子上两个翘起的猫耳出神，等反应过来时二宫的身影已经消失在起居室的门后。他赶忙回神脱了鞋步入玄关，右手按了按自己的左胸口，心虚地确认自己的心跳是不是乱了频率。  
他还是第一次见到二宫这样的打扮，本就稍显稚嫩的童颜在毛绒睡衣的衬托下看起来仿佛比他十几岁的时候还要年幼，偏偏下体一丝不挂，给这份清纯的扮相添上了几分冲击性的色欲。  
这比情趣内衣更情趣。  
相叶在玄关深呼吸，稳了稳心神后小心推开门。  
先行一步回到屋里的二宫已经在沙发上坐下，见他推门便向他招呼。  
“在磨蹭什么呢，快过来坐。”  
相叶默默地走进屋内，捡了离二宫隔开一个身位的地方坐下，把手上的礼物袋放上茶几后脱了外套，在二宫的注视下颇有些不自在地坐直了身子。  
屋内的暖气开得很足，衣料单薄的二宫屈腿在沙发上缩成了一小团，伸手抓着自己被冻红的脚丫轻轻搓揉。  
“好冷。”  
二宫小声嘟囔了一句，相叶下意识往身边看去，却被那衣摆下若隐若现的腿根惊到心跳漏了一拍，视线像做贼一样立刻转移，望向摆了一桌的食物装作漫不经心：“要我帮你暖一下吗？”  
“啊啊，不用了。”  
出乎意料地，二宫平淡地拒绝了他。他似乎放弃了捂暖自己，双足再次顺着沙发滑落，踩在铺了毛毯的地面上。  
“今天是你的生日吧？”  
二宫边说边俯身从茶几上够来一罐啤酒。相叶扭头去看他，视线努力停留在他腰部以上的范围。  
“嗯，到今天就满二十岁了。”  
“那来喝一杯吧？庆祝你成年。”二宫把拉开了拉环的酒罐递到相叶面前，弯着猫唇笑得狡狯又可爱，“可别一杯就喝醉了啊？”  
“……才不会啦。”相叶气恼地接过酒罐，仰头灌得豪迈。  
虽说理论上应该是成年后才能饮酒，但在此之前，他也明里暗里地跟朋友喝过几回，并不能算是第一次接触酒精的菜鸟。  
二宫并不知道相叶能喝，却也没真的以为他会一杯倒，把啤酒交给相叶后便伸手去捞桌上精巧的礼品袋。  
“啊，是最新的游戏，你排队去买的？”二宫从袋子里取出装了碟片的盒子，望向相叶的眼睛亮晶晶的，闪烁着少有的兴奋。  
“嗯，我排了好久呢。”相叶呼出一口酒气，见二宫高兴便也跟着笑了起来，“那我的生日礼物呢？该不会就是这罐啤酒吧？”  
“嗯？你猜猜看。”二宫将光碟轻巧扔回袋子，收好纸袋后贴着相叶坐了回来，光裸的双腿在半空轻轻晃悠，“你觉得是什么呢？”  
“……”相叶的视线不由自主地跟着那双粉嫩的双足来回巡了一圈，在莫名的口干舌燥中又灌下了一口酒，只觉脸颊似乎在隐隐发烫，“……我怎么知道。”  
“フフ。”二宫皱着鼻子发出可爱的小猪笑，赤手拎起面前盘子里的一块炸鸡，伸到相叶的嘴边，“不尝尝吗？”  
二宫说话时话音贴得极近，一只手撑在身侧的沙发上，上半身微微向前倾，松垮的领口被重力轻轻扯开，两粒殷红的乳珠在雪白的肌肤中若隐若现。  
那只举着炸鸡的手比他自己的手要小上一圈，圆润的指尖染了一层油光，看起来似乎比炸鸡还要可口。  
相叶暗暗吞了一口过分分泌的唾液，心跳快得仿佛要冲破喉咙。  
还有比这更明显的勾引吗？  
“嗯……要吃。”

二宫意料之中地被相叶扑倒在了沙发上，一只手被相叶十指相扣地按在了脸边，另一只手却被捉住手腕，手指连同炸鸡一并被他含进口中，舔咬吮吸。  
“贪吃鬼。”  
二宫意有所指地笑骂了一句，双腿却自觉地分开，让遮盖着下体的衣摆滑落到小腹，露出光裸的臀部。  
相叶衔着二宫的手指低哼一声，视线扫过那抵在自己胯间的软糯臀瓣，脸部线条利落绷紧，眼神逐渐变得危险。  
被这种眼神凝视着的二宫莫名有种被当成了猎物的错觉，身为年上者的从容被自脊柱而上传来的兴奋感取代，足尖下意识勾起，若有似无地划过了相叶的腿侧。  
“小和老师……”相叶松开了二宫的手指，突兀地用阔别了两年的称呼低声唤他，“我的成人礼物，就是老师吗？”  
明知故问的话语蕴含了太多情欲的意味，二宫意识到情况似乎与他预料的有些不同，却仍迷着眼睛强装镇定：“哼嗯……不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，最喜欢了。”像是要印证自己的话一般，相叶俯身吻住了二宫的唇，被酒液冲刷过的口中微微发涩，让他对二宫的唇舌越发地渴求。  
母胎solo十八年又被二宫吊了两年的DT乍一开荤活像只饿久了的狼崽子，呼吸间尽是酒精和荷尔蒙的气味，近乎啃咬的热吻让二宫越发有种要被吃掉的错觉，沉闷的呻吟抑制不住地从鼻腔漏出，下体却兴奋地抬起了头，没有内裤的遮掩，肉茎直接顶上了相叶的胯间，与他下腹撑起的小帐篷碰在了一处。  
“好甜。”漫长一吻结束，相叶舔着嘴角笑得餍足，“今天的小和尝起来是甜的，事先吃过糖了吗？”  
“……你不要得意忘形了。”主导权被夺走的感觉让二宫有点气恼，他别扭地别开眼，扬起膝盖往相叶的小腹上顶，“明明还是个处男，从哪儿学来的骚话。”  
“唔。”二宫这一脚非但没能给相叶造成什么实质性的伤害，小腿反而撩拨似的蹭过了他肿胀的下体，让他忍不住闷哼出声，话音哑了一度，染上一层情欲的意味，“那，小和以前有过很多经验吗？”  
“……”  
经验不多的半个大龄DT陷入了沉默。上方的人见他不答话亦没有追问，长臂向下一捞，托起二宫的腰便把他翻了过来。  
愣神间二宫彻底变成了任人宰割的一方，他像只柴犬般被迫跪趴在沙发上，屁股被一双大掌托高，衣摆随着动作滑落到腰肢上，露出一大片光洁的肌肤。  
“看起来好像很好吃。”  
“什……啊！”  
二宫扭过头还未来得及说话，臀肉上就冷不丁挨了相叶一口。一圈暗红的牙印在雪白的臀瓣上印下，相叶用舌尖沿着自己咬出的印记勾画了一圈。酥麻痒意紧跟着钝痛袭来，还未进入正题二宫便软了腰，臀部可怜地轻颤，越发地像一只软嫩细滑的奶油布丁。  
“痛……别咬。”  
二宫软软地哼着，在相叶听来却更像是在撒娇。他想到打工的宠物店里那只新出生的奶猫，没抓住了尾巴就哼哼唧唧地冲他叫，可爱得要命。相叶不觉笑弯了眼眸，笑音黏黏糊糊，却透着一股故作单纯的意味。  
“抱歉，我好像有点喝醉了。”  
“……骗子。”

事情在逐渐超出二宫的掌控范围。  
他保持着俯趴的姿势，脸部深深埋在抱枕中，隔绝了所有视线。方才相叶往他的屁股上浇了一股冰凉的液体，随之而来的是一股小麦发酵的酒香，一根手指借着液体的润滑被用力挤了进来，异物感与酒精淡淡的灼烧感叫嚣着填满了后穴。二宫悄悄咬紧抱枕的一角阻了即将逸出嘴边的呻吟，脚背紧紧蜷起，仿佛一只无助的小兽。  
相叶俯身在二宫的耳后落下亲吻，用唇衔着他的耳尖来回摩挲，试图让他放松。  
虽说借着酒精的由头大胆了一回，然而相叶到底也没有真的喝醉，插在二宫穴里的手指动得小心翼翼，指腹贴着穴肉细细按揉扩张。  
二宫在相叶的安抚下逐渐放松了身子，后穴开始慢慢适应了异物，随着呼吸规律地收缩。那插在其中的手指毫无征兆地蹭过腺点，猝不及防间二宫松开靠枕尖叫出声，后穴猛地缩紧，软下去的肉茎隐隐有抬头的迹象。  
“呜……那里。”  
“是这里很舒服吗？”  
相叶在身体感知上总是有着一种难以解释的天赋，他敏锐地察觉到二宫的变化，手指有意识地按着那处敏感的地方来回按压。一股奇异的快感过电般蹿过神经，二宫不再有忍耐的余裕，十指紧抓着袖口大声叫了出来。相叶不再缱绻地亲吻他的耳畔，他用空余的手卷起二宫那破布般虚掩在身上的衣料，将亲吻落上他光洁的脊背。他吻得虔诚，唇小心吮起小片肌肤细细品尝，红莓般的吻痕顺着脊柱一路印到股缝，在雪白的肌肤上显得越发靡丽。  
后方酥麻的触感同吮吻的水声一并刺激着二宫的大脑，快感如汹涌而温柔的潮水将他包裹。二宫的上身彻底瘫软在沙发上，双腿几乎要支撑不住，肉茎倒斜着翘在自己的小腹前，未经触碰便源源不断地往外吐露着半透明的腺液，滴滴答答地在皮质的沙发上流成一个小洼。  
“まっくん、可以了……进来……”  
二宫趴在靠枕上努力扭过头向相叶发出邀请，一双被泪水染湿的眼眶泛着一抹情欲的媚色。  
相叶想起那只小猫刚出生时的样子，那抹脆弱的粉，同二宫一样引人怜惜，可口诱人。

“当年的少年人，如今已经长成了了不起的大人了。”  
——当那根灼热的硬物挤进股缝，贴着穴口危险地蹭动时，二宫的脑中莫名闪过这样一句话。  
然而不等现役理科教师感慨完，曾经的小朋友便扶着凶器挺身肏进了他的屁股。  
相叶勃起的器物尺寸与手指完全不能相提并论，二宫几乎有种被撕裂的错觉，穴肉咬得死紧，绞得相叶进退两难。  
“小和……小和哥哥，里面太紧了，放松一点好不好？”  
二宫被这一声“哥哥”叫得险些骂出声，羞耻感再度爬上心头，脸颊烧得滚烫，后穴却因分神微妙地放松了些许。相叶趁着二宫分神的功夫顺势往里面一顶，粗长器物整根没入二宫的屁股，蹭着他脆弱的敏感往最深处用力撞去。二宫的后穴被撑到极限，疼痛和饱胀感过后是一种奇异的快感。泪水顺着他发烫的眼角滑落，二宫放声尖叫着，后穴收缩换来的却是又一下更猛烈的撞击。  
“你……嗯啊！轻、轻点……哈啊……”  
没多少经验的年轻人一味只会用蛮力。相叶掐着二宫的腰窝大力顶撞，肉茎快速抽插下在原本紧得要命的穴里硬是挤出了空间，二宫只觉穴肉烫得像要灼烧起来，身体却到底在一点点适应着对方的肏干，肠壁鼓起的都是相叶的形状。  
他的泪水因跪趴的姿势顺着肉肉的鼻尖流下，蹭花了棉质的靠垫。在最初的适应期结束后，快感逐渐在二宫的体内升起，呻吟在不知不觉中染上媚意，后穴开始有意识地收缩迎合相叶的肏弄，腰部前后轻晃，引导着对方往自己的敏感带上撞。  
后方的相叶敏锐地感知到二宫的变化，他俯身环抱着二宫，温度偏高的掌心贴上对方的胸脯，指腹捻起顶端的小小乳尖，夹在两指间不轻不重地来回揉捏。  
“哈嗯……不要……”  
快感骤然蹿进大脑，二宫哭叫着猛地收紧后穴，夹得相叶险些直接射出来。  
“小和哥哥……”相叶呼吸粗重，靠在二宫的颈侧哑声唤他，“小和哥哥，我好喜欢你。”  
“……”二宫想起了那年初见，那个小小的孩子追在他屁股后面，弯着大大的杏眼不停说他好看的场景。  
曾经只当是幼童无心的戏语，谁成想这人就真的记挂了他无数个日夜，直到再次相遇，便锲而不舍地追了过来。  
傻且幼稚，却让人无法控制地心动。  
二宫撑起身子扭过头，在相叶的唇上轻轻一吻。  
“我也……喜欢你，まっくん。”  
相叶眼睫一眨，豆大的泪珠就这么从漆黑的眼睛中渗了出来。二宫还来不及笑他便又被衔住了唇瓣，舌急促而霸道地蹿进他半开的唇缝，掠夺般侵略他口中的城池。激烈的湿吻同身后猛烈的肏弄让他再度迷失了神智，二宫闷哼着被肏射，精液射在他的小腹和身下沙发上，连被推挤到胸前的毛绒睡衣都被溅上黏稠的精水。石楠的气味在单身公寓狭小的客厅中弥漫开来，二宫的双腿再也支撑不住，整个人彻底瘫软在沙发上。身后的相叶不断亲吻着他的后颈和颊侧，相连的下体却像打桩般一下比一下顶得凶猛，腺液将交合处染得粘腻，下身浓密粗硬的体毛打湿了扎在二宫红肿的臀瓣上，刺痒不断折磨着神经，嗓子却已经连哭叫都透着哑，无法去诉说更多。  
最后的内射在一阵激烈的抽插后到来，二宫有气无力地趴在靠枕上，被相叶掰过脑袋扭头接吻。大股精液被射进肚子，后穴被干到发麻，比起做爱之后的满足来说，二宫更多感受到的是一种透支生命的脱力感。  
一吻结束，稍稍平复下喘息的二宫拍拍相叶的脑袋示意自己要起来，相叶像只乖顺的大狗狗般立刻退出了他的身体。精水从合不上的穴眼里流出，将会阴与前方的肉茎沾得一片泥泞，下体的粘腻感让二宫皱起了可爱的豆眉，起身被相叶温柔地抱进怀里也没能释怀，勾着对方的脖子毫无形象地趴在对方的肩上哼哼唧唧。  
“好累……我下次再也不要跟你做了！”  
“别别，我错了嘛，我下次温柔一点。”相叶一听便慌了神，揽着二宫的腰手足无措地亲吻他的鬓发，“小和哥哥不会不跟我做的，他说了喜欢我，对吗？”  
“……我才没有说呢。”  
二宫把脸整个埋进了相叶的颈窝，只留一双通红的耳朵。  
“烦人的臭小鬼。”


End file.
